The story of Mae (George Weasley Love Story)
by haileyisbatman7
Summary: A girl who was mute her whole life will open up to two boys on a train. How will this affect her life? Will she become closer to one of they boys? And what obstacles will be in there way threatening there relationship? (Sorry i suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

Mae hurry up!" mom said.  
I put the last thing in my trunk, i slip my wand into my pocket and face my bed. I turn around and look in the i had long wavy orange hair and glasses. I'm a metamorphmagus and i can change my hair color but i love it orange. I think it suits me best. Here are some things you should know about me, Im very shy and VERY introverted. What I usually is a batman hoodie a batman watch a batman ring and a necklace that says "Be quiet im introverting" . As you can tell i like batman. No i LOVE batman. He was the only one who was there for me when my dad died.  
I run downstairs with my trunk, my wand and my mom says "Mae me and you are going to apparate to kings cross." i nod and she rolls her eyes. I grab her arm and my stuff and we apparate. We get there and she appreciates away without saying goodbye. I walk dragging my heavy trunk with me until i reach the platform. At least i think its the right one. even though i'm a 2nd year this is my first year at hogwarts because i got kicked out of the Beauxbatons Academy Of Magic. I saw two boys and a girl run through the wall and i smiled. I ran through as fast as i could with my heavy bag. I stop once i get onto the other side of the barrier and look around the amazing station. All of the sudden i was knocked over. I fell on the ground and scraped my knee.  
I look up and see a cute boy with platnum blond hair. He says "Hey watch i-" he stares at me for a second and clears his throat and says stuttering "S-Sorry" he holds his hand out. I take it and once i stand up i smile at him.  
Then a girl with an annoying voice yelled "Dracy!"  
He rolls his eyes and says "See ya later" he winks and leaves. I stand there in shock then i grab my trunk and walk onto the train. I sit in an empty compartment. I stared out the window until two boys walk in.  
They where twins with long orange hair and smirks. They see me and one of them says "Hey can we sit here?" I nod and they sit down. They same guy said "I'm George and this is Fred. What's your name?" I point to my mouth and nod my head no.  
The other one said "Oh you don't talk?" I nod and he says "That's cool"  
We took the trip of them asking me yes or no questions and i learned a lot about them. There purebloods, like me. They have a lot of siblings and there pranksters.  
The train stops and Fred and George are about walk out when i whisper very horsley "Mae"  
They both stop dead in there tracks and turn around and George said quietly "What?"  
I clear my throat and say a little louder "Mae Winston"  
They both look at eachother and smile them Fred says "Welcome to Hogwarts Mae"

That was 5 years ago. I'm in my 6th year with Fred and George. Me fred and George are best friends and Malfoy has a crush on me...still... The only people that i talk to is Fred George Ginny and Professor Snape. Him and I have a bond. And by bond i mean he is my godfather and its now my job at annoy the living hell out of him. I also have a little crush on George. Ok a big crush. The only person who knows about it is Ginny and Fred and now he's trying to get us together. George doesn't even like me like that...  
Me Fred and George were walking around the halls planning on what we should do to umbridge and filch when Ron walks up to us and said "Fred want to join the da? it's an organization to stop the death eaters."  
Fred and george said in unison "Yeah!"  
Ron said "George does your girlfriend wanna join too?"  
I looked over at him and saw a light dust of pink across his face and i heard him mutter "She's not my girlfriend..."  
I smiled and nodded at ron. Ron winked and walked away.  
Suddenly there was an announcement echoing through the great halls. "Attention everyone! There will be a ball held in one week in honor of your amazing studying in one week". Me Fred and George high fived and we hear "And for the two weasleys and winston NO PRANKS!" That was snape...  
Suddenly i hear my name being called "MAE!" Ginny. She runs over and grabs my arm  
says "C'mon we need to buy dresses!"  
I laugh and say "Later Fred and George"


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny pulls me into a dress shop. We look through almost the whole store until ginny finds the one she likes the best along with a handbag and a pair of heels. They are all black. The dress is black with sparkles and the handbag has a chain around it. Next she says "C'mon let's find you a dress!"  
I say "Naw i got the perfect one already So you want Harry to ask you i bet?"  
She says "Of course! And George might ask you."  
I shake my head no and say as we walk out of the store "Nope. Why would you think that?"  
She shrugs and say "I can just feel it"  
I say "George doesn't even like me in that way..."  
She rolls her eyes and we walk a little bit until Seamus Finnigan walks up to me. He is one of the only people i talk to other than Fred George and Ginny. He says in his thick scottish accent "Hey Mae!"  
I smile and say "What's up seamus?"  
He says"You're going to the ball right?" I nod and he sighs and says "Good, i was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"  
I thought about it second. George most likely won't ask me and Seamus is pretty cute and i do kind of like him so why not."Sure!"  
His eyes light up and he says "Ok great! See you there!"  
He walks away and Ginny smacks my arm. i look over and say "What?! George isn't going to ask me and seamus is cute so why not!" She rolls her eyes and we walk into hogwarts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~George's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Her bright green eyes. her pale skin. her long red hair Her amazing voi-"George you not thinking about Mae again are you?" I jumped and looked at him and he just chuckled  
He said "You know if you want to date her just ask her out!"  
I shake my sead and say "No she would never say yes to me"  
He says in a sing song voice "You never know~"  
We sat down in the common room and looked at some of our products to fix. A little bit later Mae and Ginny came in. Fred said"Hey guys whats up? How was your day?"  
Ginny said "Mae had a fun time" and she winked.  
Wait...Why did she wink?! "What does that mean?" i say with a smirk  
Ginny said "Seamus Finnigan asked her out to the ball!"  
Mae blushed and Fred said "AWesome! C'mon George! Let's go to our dorm!'  
Fred grabs my arm and runs me upstairs. He locks the door and said in a small voice "George i know you might be mad-"  
"MAD?! IM FUMING!THAT PRAT DOESN'T DESERVE HER!"  
"Then show her. The dance is soon. Show her that he's not the one for her. This is your chance for you to make you move"


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was the night of the ball and i was so excited. It was me Ginny and a few other girls in the dorm including Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender. Ginny got in her outfit that i helped her with. It was a black sparkly dress with black heels She looks beautiful. Ginny said "Now go get your dress on!" I walked into the bathroom and put makeup on, my dress, and my heels and some jewlery. I walked out and showed everyone my outfit. It was a blie and white dress with my hair in a bun All the girls in the room stopped what they were doing and gaped at it. Ginny said "You look stunning"  
I blushed and looked down and ginny grabbed my arm and said "Let's go!" we walked through the halls. once we got to the entrance we both walked down the steps. Most everyone looks over at up in awe and i say to Ginny "There looking at you"  
She chuckles and says "I think there looking at you"  
We finish going down the steps and i'm greeted by seamus in a fancy suit. He stares at me his mouth agape then he blinks and says "You look really good"  
I blush and say "Thanks"  
He holds out his arm and says "Shall we?" I nod and take his arm.  
The DJ said he was playing fast songs first then slow songs last. The first song that came on i absolutely loved.  
It was called "Teenage Dirtbag"  
The next song and i thought this was a sign  
It was just so happened called "Lets Just Be Friends"  
Seamus says "Im going to go get another drink." and leaves as another song comes on.  
I look around and saw two tall boys with bright red hair. I walk up behind them and tap them on the back and they turn around. Fred says to the girls behind them "We will return soon" and the girls walk away.  
They wore matching suits with different bow ties . George stares at me with his mouth open and finally says "Y-You look...breathtaking"  
I look down and blush and Fred says "Oh look! Its that guy... See you guys!" and he runs off.  
He says "Care to dance?"  
I say "What about your date?" He points over to the other side and i see the girl he was with snogging seamus. I scoff and say "Sure!"  
We dance to the end of the song then a slow slow came on.  
It was called "Falling for you"  
We both turn bright red and he holds his hand out. I take it and he puts my hands around his neck and he slid his arms around my waist. We danced awkwardly until the song ended. The next song wasn't much better  
It was called "Just the way you are"

Georges POV

 _~Yeah i know, I know when i compliment her  
She won't believe me. Its so, Its so sad  
to think that she don't see what i see.~_

This song describes her. I take one of my hands away from her waist and tuck a strand of red hair behind her ear. She blushed and looked down. She is so cute and beautiful.

Mae's POV

I blushed and looked down. He put his finger under my chin and lifted my head up. Next thing i know I felt a soft pair of lips on mine. I was shocked and froze for a second until i started kissing back. We stay like that for about a minute until we stop for air. We pull apart and rest our foreheads against each other. He whispers " I know its a bit late but i really like you"  
I chuckle and quietly say "I really like you too"


End file.
